CONCOURS OS DE NOËL-UN NOËL D'ÉMOTIONS FORTES
by Anabetha
Summary: OS pour le CONCOURS D'OS DE NOËL DE LOUFOCA-GRANGER. Le premier Noël de deux jeunes mariés... ça fait rêver, hein? Mais lorsque tout un tas d'émotions, de sentiments et de peurs s'emmêlent... Que deviennent-ils? DRAMIONE (et d'autres couples formés et qui se forment :3) Je mets RATED M, car on ne sait jamais...


**_COUCOUUUU! Voici FINALEMENT mon OS pour le concours de Noël organisé par Loufoca-Granger! :D_**

**_Je tiens à vous prévenir: c'est mon premier Dramione, donc je vous demanderai d'être un peu tolérants :p_**

**_Je ne vous embête plus ^^ Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture Et vous souhaite de merveilleuses fêtes avec tous les gens que vous aimez! _**

**_Enjoy it :)_**

* * *

C'était la veille de Noël. Un large manteau blanc de neige recouvrait chaque élément extérieur des foyers, le vent d'hiver, après avoir été persistant et frigorifiant, laissait la place à une brise légère, froide, mais pas désagréable, les lumières illuminaient chaque rue, et un sapin décoré aux mille couleurs reposait dans chaque place rappelant ainsi cette fête d'amour et de joie.

Mais notre histoire se situe un peu plus loin, à l'abri des regards indiscrets des gens... normaux. En effet, si on s'aventure aux alentours du bon vieux Chaudron Baveur, à travers une vitre, on peut apercevoir Tom, le barman, qui astique ses chopes de bierreaubeurre, sa mine taciturne et inquiétante toujours présente, qui ne cesse de jeter des coups d'œil d'un air nostalgique au pauvre sapin de Noël qui se dresse difficilement dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

Nos personnages principaux sont pourtant bien plus intéressants que ce bon vieux Tom...  
Cherchons ces deux amants aux caractères totalement différents, mais qui se complètent entièrement.

Nous voici: un petit appartement d'amour, de fidélité et de promesses... Allons juste y jeter un œil timide et plongeons-nous dans cette histoire de Noël pas comme les autres...

* * *

Une jeune femme brune, aux cheveux bouclés, installée sur son canapé, feuilletait un album photo à la couverture en vieux cuir, un doux et nostalgique sourire aux lèvres. Elle prenait soin de tourner les pages avec une douceur propre à elle même, savourant en se remémorant chaque instant présent dans chaque objectif mouvant.

Des personnes, et pas n'importe lesquelles: ses meilleurs amis, sa famille, ses amours... Sa vie. Ses bonheurs. Après avoir vu toutes les photos animées, elle alla directement à la dernière page, dont une bonne cinquantaine de feuilles vierges séparaient des feuilles remplies de souvenirs, et son regard chocolat se posa sur la seule photo immobile: celle de ses parents. Justement, qui posaient le jour de Noël. Ses parents et elle-même, à l'âge de 11 ans, l'année où elle découvrit qu'elle était une sorcière. Et si on s'y fixait bien, on pouvait apercevoir un long bâton fin posé sur la table basse près du sapin décoré de toutes les couleurs et illuminé au mille lumières. Les trois personnages se tenaient devant l'objectif, une aura de bonheur les recouvrant: le père tenant sa femme par la taille, renvoyant aux spectateurs de cette image un regard d'homme heureux et accompli accompagné d'un sourire laissant voir ses belles dents blanches de dentiste; sa femme qui, elle, regardait tendrement et amoureusement son fruit de bonheur, son enfant, une main posée sur le torse de son mari, un doux sourire aux lèvres; et finalement, l'enfant, la petite fille. Hermione Granger. Agenouillée au pied du sapin, un paquet entre ses petites mains d'enfant de 11 ans, un large sourire aux lèvres laissant voir ses grandes dents de l'époque, son regard pétillant de malice, de bonheur et de merveilles. Tous les trois, portant des pulls chauds d'hiver, avec un dessin différent pour chacun d'entre eux: un bonhomme de neige pour le père, un sapin de Noël pour la mère et deux sucres d'orge entrelacés pour leur fille.

Autant de bonheur et d'amour... Impossible de ne pas le sentir, même dans une photo immobile... Moldue.

Hermione plaça une mèche folle derrière son oreille, pensive, les yeux brillants.

Et si elle n'avait pas commis l'erreur, il y a de cela six ans, d'effacer la mémoire de ses parents sous une impulsion provoquée par la peur de les perdre durant la guerre, ils seraient certainement là, chez eux, impatients de la voir, elle et son mari. En train de l'attendre. S'ils savaient qu'elle...

La boule de chagrin revint s'installer dans sa gorge, lui coupant le souffle à moitié, lui remémorant son fait qui amenait la culpabilité lui ronger l'âme.

Ses parents. Elle avait toujours été très proche de son père, partageant avec lui son amour de la discipline et son âme d'enfant. Quant à sa mère... Leur complicité était si évidente, que cela lui manquait souvent, pour ne pas dire tous les jours. La relation qu'elle avait eu avec sa mère avait été fusionnelle. Le même amour, les même valeurs, les même passions,... Sa soif de connaissance et son amour de la lecture elle les tenait de sa mère. La seule chose qui les différenciait: la magie. Hermione était une sorcière tandis que sa mère était une moldue. Chose qui les rapprocha encore plus. Madame Granger, ayant été depuis sa plus tendre enfance une grande rêveuse et amatrice des contes de fées, que pouvait-elle espérer de mieux que de savoir qu'un vrai monde de magie existait et, qu'en plus, sa fille unique en faisait partie? Chaque année, depuis la découverte de la véritable identité de leur fille, père et mère, sentaient leurs cœurs se déchirer à la vue de l'approche du premier septembre, signifiant le départ (et donc la séparation) de leur fille aimée pour se rendre à Poudlard, l'internat de Sorcellerie. Voir leur fille heureuse était une bénédiction pour ce couple simple et normal mais à la bonté dépassant largement la limite du possible. Et chaque année, à l'approche des vacances d'été, leurs cœurs se gonflaient de nouveau et un nouveau souffle d'air et d'espoir les remplissait, se souvenant que leur fille serait rien qu'à eux pour deux mois entiers avant de la voir repartir de nouveau vers un monde qui était le sien, mais pas le leur. Et pendant ces deux mois de bonheur, elle leur racontait ses multiples aventures en compagnie de ses deux inséparables meilleurs amis (les moins dangereuses, bien sûr) avec une telle vivacité, avec un tel enthousiasme, qu'ils se laissaient facilement glisser dans ses paroles, vivant ses souvenirs par procuration avec un plaisir non feint. Au début, le fait d'apprendre que sa fille, si droite, si sage et si intelligente, défiait les règlements, le père lui recommanda de ne plus recommencer. Un éclat de rire suivit ce conseil, celui de sa femme qui l'avait connu bien avant de devenir aussi droit en ce qui concernait les règles et les lois. Finalement, Hermione était un beau et équitable mélange de ses deux parents.

Hermione renifla. La tristesse revenait de la submerger au souvenir de leur présence, de leur amour, de leur odeur,... Additionnés à sa découverte du matin même, l'abattement la submergea.

Elle sentit alors, deux bras musclés et protecteurs l'entourer avec douceur. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se demander de qui il s'agissait, mais poussée par l'envie de voir les yeux de son amour de mari elle se retourna et planta ses yeux humides dans ceux tristes et tendres de ce dernier.

Le jeune homme déposa un baiser doux sur le front de sa femme, et contourna le canapé afin de s'installer plus près d'elle.

Il passa un bras par dessus les épaules de sa femme et la rapprocha à lui, la laissant poser sa tête sur son épaule.

- Tu te fais du mal, Hermione..., dit-il d'une voix douce, en laissant son regard se planter sur la photo immobile.

Hermione renifla de nouveau.

- Ils me manquent tellement, Drago..., murmura-t-elle, douloureusement. Surtout en cette période...

Drago ferma les yeux.

- Je sais.

Il prit sa main, et y caressa le dos avec son pouce.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, avant que la jeune femme, après un soupir, ferme l'album avec douceur, se lève et le place sur l'étagère de la bibliothèque située entre leur sapin de Noël et la cheminée chaleureuse.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la fenêtre et se planta devant, regardant l'épaisse couche blanche de neige qui recouvrait tout le quartier. Son mari la rejoint, l'entourant de ses bras et posant son menton sur l'épaule de sa femme.

- C'est beau, n'est-ce pas?, chuchota-t-elle, sans quitter le paysage des yeux.

-Oui.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à son mari et, après l'avoir dévisagé pendant quelques secondes, entoura sa nuque de ses paumes et se mit à lui caresser tendrement avec son pouce sous l'oreille, provoquant un doux frisson chez le jeune homme. Ce dernier, ayant posé ses mains par-dessus les poignets de sa femme, fit glisser ces dernières des poignets aux avant-bras, des avant-bras aux épaules, des épaules au dos, du dos à la taille et de la taille aux hanches, avec une douceur et une tendresse qui fit venir un sourire à la jeune femme.

- Je t'aime, tu sais, murmura-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Drago sentit son cœur battre à une vitesse anormalement vite, comme la première fois qu'il la revit après la guerre; comme la première fois qu'ils échangèrent leur premier baiser; comme la première fois qu'elle lui dit qu'elle l'aimait, comme leur première fois,... Il se rapprocha d'avantage d'Hermione, caressant son nez avec le sien tendrement, et déposa un doux baiser chaste sur ses lèvres roses sucrées. Il posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme. Il sourit.

- Tu me fais le même effet chaque fois que tu me le dis, murmura-t-il à son tour en fermant les yeux.

Hermione sourit à son tour et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son mari avant de replacer son front contre le sien.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes de plus, avant que Drago ne déplace les cheveux d'Hermione vers l'épaule droite de celle-ci, pour y déposer des baisers sur l'épaule nue de la jeune femme.

Hermione frissonna de plaisir et glissa ses mains sur les épaules larges du jeune homme, lâchant un soupir de bienêtre sentant sous ses doigts, au travers le pull en cachemire de son mari, les muscles de ce dernier.

L'ambiance changea. L'air triste qui alourdissait leurs épaules, laissa place à l'amour et au désir tendre.

Drago remonta vers la mâchoire en déposant un baiser sur chaque parcelle de peau d'Hermione qui se trouvait sur son passage qui le menait vers son but: ses lèvres.

La jeune femme, envahie par le plaisir, plaça une main sur la nuque de son blond et y caressa du bout des doigts, les courts cheveux de ce dernier.

Une fois arrivé sur le coin de ses lèvres, il lécha du bout de la langue, tendrement, les lèvres roses de la brune avant d'y poser ses lèvres et de l'embrasser langoureusement, laissant échapper un soupir de bienêtre.

Hermione quant à elle, commença à perdre pied, et, en sentant une brûlure de désir la mordre dans ses entrailles, elle lâcha un long gémissement qui fit faire un sourire en coin à son époux.

Drago se détacha des lèvres de son amour et, le souffle court, plongea son regard acier dans celui chocolatée de la jeune femme.

Hermione eut un sourire mutin et rougit sous le regard intense de Drago, provoquant un rire chez ce dernier.

- Alors Granger, on rougit comme une ado aux hormones en action?, ricana-t-il, un sourcil soulevé.

- C'est Malefoy maintenant..., murmura-t-elle d'une voix boudeuse, agacée de s'être fait prendre à rougir après quatre ans de relation et un an de mariage.

Drago esquissa un sourire en coin et déclara:

- À mon plus grand plaisir...

Il lui offrit alors son plus beau sourire auquel elle répondit juste après avoir levé les yeux au ciel.

Brusquement, sans la prévenir, il la prit par les genoux et par la taille, la portant dans ses bras comme le jour de leur mariage, au moment de leur nuit de noces.

Surprise, la jeune femme s'accrocha à son pull en poussant un petit cri.

- Drago, repose-moi!

- Oh, allez, chérie: c'est Noël! Je veux mon cadeau..., répondit-il d'une voix séductrice et profonde.

Hermione soupira, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Noël c'est demain. Et puis je... je ne suis pas d'humeur..., murmura-t-elle d'un souffle.

Devait-elle lui apprendre ce qu'elle avait apprit ce matin? Cela le concernait aussi, non? Mais elle avait tellement peur... De quoi? Elle l'ignorait. Mais c'était une si grande nouvelle... Une si grande et importante nouvelle...

- Justement! Je vais y remédier...

Il accéléra le pas et rapidement ils se trouvèrent dans leur chambre. Drago ferma la porte d'un coup de pied et se jeta sur leur lit, sa femme toujours dans ses bras, ignorant les cris de protestation de cette dernière. La plaquant au matelas sous son corps il commença à l'embrasser langoureusement, il passa ses mains sous le doux pull blanc-neige de la jeune femme, caressant la peau de ses hanches, de son ventre, de son bas ventre... avant d'être éjecté violemment hors du lit et de tomber lourdement au sol.

- Mais ça va pas!?, s'écria-t-il en se relevant, choqué et surtout vexé.

Il dévisagea sa femme de toute sa hauteur, debout, les mains sur les hanches, son regard la culpabilisant, les cheveux en bataille.

- Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas d'humeur, Drago, soupira Hermione, fatiguée.

Elle ignora les éclairs dans les yeux de son mari et s'adossa contre la tête du lit, plia les genoux et les entoura de ses bras, y posant son menton.  
Drago, voyant la femme qu'il aimait aussi triste, soupira et se réinstalla à côté d'elle, l'empathie le submergeant.

Il la dévisagea pendant plusieurs minutes, attendant qu'elle se confie, mais rien ne vint. Il plaça alors sa main derrière sa nuque et, avec douceur caressa sa peau douce avec son pouce.

Puis, soudainement, elle éclata en sanglots. Des sanglots à en déchirer le cœur, à en déchirer l'âme. À en déchirer son âme et son cœur à lui.

Pris au dépourvu, Drago resta inerte, incapable du moindre mouvement.

Il n'avait jamais su consoler les personnes autour de lui. Et être marié à Hermione (Granger) Malefoy ne l'avait pas changé pour autant.

Consoler quelqu'un relevait du fait qu'on ressentait soit de la compassion (pour les plus proches), soit de la pitié (pour les indifférents). Et Drago avait toujours été incapable de l'un et de l'autre.

Il détestait se sentir inutile, surtout devant cette femme qui faisait battre son cœur à chaque son, chaque odeur, chaque sourire, chaque regard, chaque soupir et chaque respiration qui témoignaient sa présence et sa vie.

Il comprenait la douleur de l'absence des parents d'Hermione, il en était même conscient et souffrait avec elle de la voir souffrir autant... Mais il trouvait que cette tristesse touchait sa femme bien trop fort à son goût et il ne voulait pas que sa femme, si forte, si fière et si courageuse, soit noyée dans une dépression qui pourrait immanquablement faire défaillir leur couple. Car, dernièrement, cette lourde tristesse ne cessait d'alourdir leurs épaules et de faire perdre patience à l'ancien Serpentard. Il voulait pourtant tout faire pour lui redonner le sourire, il décrocherait la Lune pour elle et lui amènerait Vénus, planète de l'Amour par le nom de la déesse romaine du même nom, rien que pour la voir esquisser un semblant de sourire. Mais les faits étaient là: ces derniers temps, sa femme effectuait des hauts et des bas de joie et de tristesse, des sauts d'humeur incontrôlables, des pics émotionnels d'euphorie et de mélancolie. Et ça lui faisait mal, ça lui déchirait le cœur. Il la voyait s'éteindre malgré les énormes coups de lumière d'amour qu'il envoyait et, qui ne suffisaient pas, apparemment. En ces instants, il détestait la magie, il haïssait le monde et il se méprisait de ne pas pouvoir faire plus. De ne pas être à la hauteur. Il en venait toujours à ce point là: à se dévaloriser. Comble pour un Malefoy! Lui qui s'était toujours jeté des fleurs et des ovations en clamant sa perfection parfaitement parfaite à quiconque veuille (ou pas) l'entendre sur tous les toits, il était bien (mal) barré! Mais pour lui, l'évidence n'était plus de mise: il refusait de voir sa femme (la femme de sa vie) ainsi.

- Hermione..., tenta-t-il, d'une voix douce.

Seuls des sanglots lui répondirent. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Hermione, écoute-moi, répéta-t-il d'une voix plus ferme.

Elle parla mais un mélange de langue de troll, aux chants des sirènes et saupoudré de sanglots incompréhensibles de bébé en pleurs, arriva aux oreilles de Drago, lui empêchant la moindre compréhension d'écoute.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de se calmer et recommença:

- Hermione, mon amour, je sais que pour l'instant tu vis une période difficile, mais... je suis là , moi! Et puis, ce n'est pas parce que... Hum, tes... tes parents ne sont pas là que tu dois te mettre dans un état pareil... Ce soir c'est le réveillon! Tous nos amis vont venir à la maison et... Je suis certain qu'ils ne veulent pas te voir dans cet état... T'imagines la tête de Pansy si elle te voyait comme ça? Et Ginny? Et Harry? Et Ron? Et Blaise? Et Théo? Et Luna? Oh! Et t'as pensé à Neville? Tu penses vraiment qu'ils ont envie de voir une... un semblant de... de goule-sinistre-à-la-limite-éctoplasmique-aux-cheveux-fous-et-au-visage-défait-qui-ressemble-plus-à-une-harpie-en-manque-de-chair-fraîche-humaine-aux-idées-noires plutôt que leur amie de toujours? Hein? Et puis: pense à ton filleul! Il aura la peur de sa vie si jamais il te voit comme ça! Et après, c'est moi l'insensible?!

Drago s'arrêta de parler, sachant parfaitement que ses "mots de réconfort" étaient les plus nuls, les plus mauvais, les plus inutiles écoutés depuis le début de l'humanité, mais il disait des paroles du cœur... Bon, un cœur plus ou moins froid et ardent uniquement pour sa femme (sauf quand elle l'agaçait), mais un cœur quand même. Et puis... Il avait l'impression d'agir, au moins! Au lieu de rester bêtement à ne rien dire! Bon, vers la fin, il avait un peu exagéré, s'attendant à ce qu'Hermione réplique et retrouve un peu plus de vie, c'est vrai... Mais, serait-ce suffisant?...

Hermione releva lentement son visage qui était caché dans ses bras et, les yeux baignant de larmes, les joues ruisselant de ces mêmes perles salées, planta son regard dans celui du jeune homme. Son regard abasourdi, perdu, choqué et incrédule donna un peu plus de vie à son visage. Elle renifla.

- ... Une "harpie"?, répéta-t-elle, d'un faible ton de défi.

Drago cligna des yeux, stupéfait qu'elle n'ait retenu de tout son monologue que le mot "harpie".

- Non, ma belle: un semblant de goule-sinistre-à-la-limite-éctoplasmique..., rectifia-t-il, l'index levé.

- C'est bon, ça va j'ai compris!, le coupa-t-elle, agacée et vexée.

Drago eut un léger sourire en coin qui passa inaperçu pour la jeune femme.

- Alors... t'es pas fâchée?

Hermione fronça le nez, comme à chaque fois qu'un argument la contrariait.

- Fâchée?

Drago acquiesça.

- Tu me prends pour ta mère ou quoi?, cracha-t-elle en se levant brusquement.

- J'en conclus que oui, tu es fâchée, dit-il, d'un ton calme, en se levant aussi.

- Je ne suis pas fâchée, rétorqua l'ancienne rouge et or du tac au tac, en croisant les bras d'un air buté, d'un côté du lit.

- Si, tu es fâchée, affirma-t-il, debout de l'autre côté du lit.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non!

- Si.

Hermione grogna d'agacement. S'éloignant du lit à petits pas, elle sentit la colère commencer à quasiment l'étouffer. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et ferma les yeux. Elle devait le lui dire...

- Tu m'emmerdes..., murmura-t-elle.

Maintenant!

- Je..., commença-t-elle, faiblement.

Drago s'avança vers elle et approcha sa bouche de son oreille. Il murmura, un sourire narquois aux lèvres:

- Je suis là pour ça, Mia...

Hermione frissona. Elle ouvrit les yeux vivement et leva la tête pour planter son regard dans celui de son mari.

Leurs regards restèrent accrochés. Les deux amants restèrent immobiles.

La jeune femme mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, geste qui ne passa pas inaperçu par son mari. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps: elle sauta sur lui.

Elle le prit brusquement par la nuque et l'approcha violemment à elle. Leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact douloureusement. Leurs dents se cognèrent, mais elle s'en ficha. Hermione embrassait son mari avec toute la fougue, toute la rage, tout le désespoir qu'elle ressentait dans son cœur.

Ses gestes étaient brusques: ses mains, passant de sa nuque à sa tête, agrippèrent avec une force inimaginable aux cheveux blonds de son époux; ses lèvres embrassaient, mordillaient la chair, léchaient la peau sensible labiale, suçaient celles du jeune homme, le goût du sang commençant à titiller sa langue, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle en aurait l'occasion; elle étirait sa petite taille, sur la pointe des pieds, pour aller plus haut, plus loin; elle collait son corps à celui de son homme avec violence, désir et passion. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Ses hormones la dépassaient totalement. Et, finalement, elle aimait ça. Elle qui avait toujours aimé tout contrôler, jusqu'à sa moindre petite émotion. Elle aimait se laisser porter par ses hormones. Et son désir illumina son cerveau: elle en avait envie. Elle avait envie de lui, là, tout de suite.

Drago, quant à lui, resta immobile... au début. Il n'en revenait pas. Ce n'était pas sa femme qui l'embrassait comme ça. Avec elle, ça avait toujours été doux, calme, tendre... Depuis le début, il avait aimé que ce soit intensément doux. Il avait été doux et tendre, pour elle. Il l'avait traité avec douceur, amour et tendresse depuis le début de leur relation car avec elle c'était vrai, c'était pur. Et là, elle explosait toute une multitude d'émotions et de sentiments. Il le ressentait. Tous ces sentiments, toutes ces émotions qui inondaient le cœur et l'âme de sa femme. Il ressentait son besoin d'aimer, son désir ardent, sa passion brûlante. Il la laissa faire. Et le désir monta en lui. Un désir brûlant, ardent... Un désir qui lui lacerait les tripes, qui lui tirait douloureusement son sexe d'une force herculéenne.

Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme, et y planta les ongles avec force par dessus son pull blanc. Il avait envie de... mordre. De laisser son instinct primaire le submerger et de faire tout un tas de "choses" à sa femme... Pour une durée indéterminée. Lui faire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête sans scrupules, sans devoir regarder l'heure... Rien que la regarder, elle. Rien que la sentir, elle. La toucher. La goûter.

La faire jouir. Et jouir avec elle.

Des grognements, des gémissements, des grondements mêlés au bruit de leurs souffles semblaient crier dans la chambre.

Il déplaça ses mains qui atteignirent ses fesses et la souleva. La sentir enrouler ses jambes autour de son tronc, accéléra les battements de son coeur, qui battait déjà à une vitesse dangereuse.

Et elle continuait. Malgré leur souffle erratique... Malgré leurs lèvres gonflées de douleur et du sang qui s'en écoulait, mais surtout de plaisir et de désir...

Malgré sa tristesse.

Elle avait besoin d'oublier sa douleur, son inquiètude, son stress, ses peurs...

Elle décolla ses lèvres des siennes, laissant quelques millimètres de distance, leurs souffles fous se mélangeant, s'emmêlant. Leur nez se touchant, se caressant.

Elle voulut planter son regard brûlant dans celui du jeune Malefoy, mais celui avait gardé les yeux fermés.

Elle déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Et il ouvrit les yeux, lentement, profitant du moment.

Un frisson la traversa lorsqu'elle vit les pupilles de Drago dilatées au maximum.

Ce dernier, était en état second. N'en revenant toujours pas. Il avait envie de gronder, de hurler son désir.

Leurs yeux restèrent liés pendant ce qui leur sembla être des heures.

- Wahou..., souffla-t-il, du bout des lèvres, rompant ainsi le silence.

Les joues d'Hermione se teintèrent de rouge. Mais elle ne baissa pas le regard pour autant.

- Je... Je dois t'avouer, que tu m'as impressionné, mon amour... Si j'avais su avant, je..., murmura Drago, un peu tremblant.

Hermione ne le lâchait toujours pas du regard.

- Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, Drago, lâcha-t-elle abruptement, comme une bombe.

Sous le silence de son mari, elle descendit de ses bras, posant ses pieds à terre, laissant ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme.

Elle enleva ses mains de ses épaules et déboutonna le pantalon de Drago, d'où son érection était nettement visible, sans rompre le lien de leur regard.

Elle abaissa son pantalon et, d'une voix autoritaire et rauque qui ne lui ressemblait pas, elle déclara:

- Maintenant.

Drago ne perdit pas plus de temps. Il avança ses mains avec douceur vers sa femme, mais elle les repoussa violemment.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Voyant dans le regard d'Hermione une lueur inconnue chez elle, il déglutit. Cette lueur était dangereuse: bestiale. Pendant un instant, il crût qu'il rêvait mais la phrase qui suivit, lui fit lâcher dans son corps, dans son sang, toute l'adrénaline demandée par son désir.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois doux. Je veux que que tu sois bestial...

Brutalement, il la souleva et la jeta sur le lit.

Surprise, elle poussa un petit cri.

Drago se tenait debout, ses genoux contre les bords du lit. Il lâcha d'une voix rauque, profonde et grave qui fit frissonner de plaisir la jeune femme:

- Je ne me retiendrai pas, Granger. Tu m'as demandé d'être bestial, je le serai. Et ce ne sera pas à moitié. Alors si tu veux encore changer d'avis, tu me le dis maintenant...

Hermione se releva à l'aide de ses coudes, et levant le menton en signe de défi, les yeux ardents et fougueux, elle lâcha la phrase qui finit de l'achever:

- C'est "Malefoy", Malefoy.

Sans crier gare, il se jeta sur elle, à leur plus grand bonheur à tous les deux.

Leur petit ébat sexuel allait finalement les occuper pendant quelques heures...

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux amants étaient allongés sur le lit défait, respirant comme s'il leur manquait l'air nécessaire pour vivre.

Leurs corps humides de sueur tremblaient.

Côte à côte, sur le dos, ils essayaient de reprendre leur souffle, ayant l'impression d'avoir effectué le triathlon.

Leurs bras étaient allongés sur le lit, parallèles à leurs corps; ils ne se touchaient pas.

Drago tourna la tête et dévisagea sa femme: les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, les lèvres gonflées, les joues rouges, les cheveux en bataille, le visage trempé de sueur faisant coller ses cheveux partout sur son visage, son cou qui laissait voir chacune de ses déglutitions, ses épaules frêles, ca clavicule, son buste nu et humide qui se soulevait et s'abaissait au même rythme que sa respiration essoufflée, son petit ventre très légèrement bombé (sans doute dû à toutes les pâtisseries, chocolats, et sucreries qu'elle engloutissait dernièrement) où ruisselait chaque goutte salée qui résultait de leurs nombreux ébats de ces dernières heures,... Il arrêta son parcours visuel avant d'avoir envie de recommencer et de les achever, lui et sa femme.

Ayant levé la tête pour la détailler, il la laissa retomber sur le matelas, les yeux fermés, se remémorant leurs dernières contacts physique.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, n'y croyant toujours pas. Elle venait de faire l'amour avec son mari (6 fois!) d'une façon qui ne lui ressemblait tellement pas, qu'elle se sentait différente. Étrangère à elle-même.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi penser, comment réagir.

Et Drago? Que ressentait-il? Allait-il changer son regard d'elle?

Il sentit la main de son mari, à ce moment, lui prendre la sienne et la placer sur son torse à lui, sur son cœur.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

Il était sans doute dans le même état qu'elle: trempé de sueur, épuisé, les cheveux défaits et humides,... Elle le trouva sexy. Son torse formé aux muscles d'athlète se soulevait et s'abaissait à chacune de ses respirations, lui faisant revenir le feu entre les cuisses.

Elle détourna le regard. Elle était épuisée.

- Il est quelle heure?, demanda Drago, d'une voix rauque, brisant le silence.

Hermione jeta un œil à son réveil et s'exclama:

- Oh, par Merlin! Il est 18 heures! On n'a qu'une heure pour se rendre au Manoir de ta mère!  
Drago sursauta, saisi.

Hermione quant à elle, se leva d'un coup et se dirigea vers la salle de bain à toute vitesse, saisissant son peignoir sur le chemin.

Drago soupira. Il se releva et resta assis sur le lit. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les plaquant vers l'arrière et inspira profondément, pour ensuite expirer lentement.

- Drago, dépêche-toi!, lui cria sa femme depuis la salle de bains.

Un bruit de douche suivit l'ordre d'Hermione.

- Chérie, on a le temps, lui répondit-il, en se levant lentement, à son aise.

- Quoi?

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, toujours aussi calme.

Il fallait toujours qu'elle stresse quand elle était sous pression! Ils allaient juste fêter le Réveillon chez sa mère, en compagnie de tous leurs amis, pas de quoi alerter le grand manitou!

- Draaagooo?, l'appela-t-elle, impatiente.

Il s'engouffra dans leur salle de bain, et l'air de rien, rejoignit sa femme sous la douche. Laquelle sursauta en sentant les mains de son mari sur ses hanches.

- Ah te voilà! Tu as dit quoi?, demanda-t-elle, soulagée de le voir debout.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Arrête de stresser.

Devant son regard perplexe, il se retint d'éclater de rire et poussa gentiment sa femme sur le côté pour se faire de la place sous l'eau de la douche.

Il ferma les yeux et apprécia le fait de sentir l'eau courir sur son corps. Aussitôt, une odeur de noix de coco et de vanille vint titiller ses narines, lui indiquant que sa femme shampooinait ses cheveux châtains mi-longs. Il sourit de délice.

Et il augmenta la température faisant pousser un petit cri à Hermione.

- Drago, diminue la température! C'est beaucoup trop chaud!

- Petite nature..., murmura-t-il en se passant les mains sur le visage et en rejetant ses cheveux trempés vers l'arrière.

- M-mais... Cela n'a rien à voir! Tu..., protesta-t-elle.

-Mouais: petite nature, va..., la coupa-t-il, tranquillement, en se penchant du côté de sa femme pour prendre son propre shampooing.

Se relevant, le shampooing dans la main, son regard accrocha celui noisette d'Hermione. Son visage mutin, exprimait un début d'agacement et il eut envie de la taquiner. Il la dévisagea ouvertement de haut en bas, d'un regard gourmand, la reluquant sans honte. La jeune femme sentit la gêne l'envahir.

- Quoique... Tu m'as tout de même prouvée que tu pouvais être une véritable bête de sexe au moment où on s'y attend le moins, alors...

Il s'empêcha de ricaner en voyant l'air abasourdi de son épouse, les yeux écarquillés, les joues rouges et brûlantes de gêne.

- ... C'est quand la prochaine fois que tu me fais une crise de larmes, que je me prépare à l'avance?

Hermione lui tourna le dos, les lèvres pincées.

- Crétin...

Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant quand il s'y mettait! Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement se taire et...

Il coupa ses pensées en se plaçant devant elle et en lui caressant sous le menton avec son index. Son sourire désarmant et séducteur l'atteignit en plein cœur. Ce fut dans son regard qu'elle ressentit tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Son cœur battait vite. Elle devait le lui dire...

- Drago, je...

Drago la coupa, en déposant un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres.

- Schuuuut... Ne t'en fais pas mon ange, mon amour pour toi n'a fait que croître..., chuchota-t-il en caressant ses joues.

- Mais...

- Ne t'inquiète pas... Cela ne change rien. Ou alors, si, ça change tout: notre petit moment a pimenté notre relation. Maintenant je sais que tu es capable de... De me faire perdre pied...

- Tu ne comprends pas... Je dois te parler...

Drago esquissa un sourire.

- On parlera après. Souviens-toi: on est en retard, déclara-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux. Quelle idiote! Et elle se disait Gryffondor? La bonne blague!

Ils terminèrent leur douche quelques minutes plus tard, s'habillèrent en silence (même si Drago ne ratait pas une seule occasion de l'embrasser sur les lèvres, les joues, le cou, les épaules...) et rejoignirent l'entrée de l'appartement.

Ils chaussèrent leurs chaussures de fête, vêtirent leurs manteaux, prirent leurs baguettes et sortirent, avec une Hermione étrangement silencieuse et un Drago souriant niaisement.

Une fois dehors, Hermione s'agrippa au bras de Drago et ils transplannèrent pour atterrir devant l'ancien manoir de la famille Malefoy.

Hermione déglutit.

- Calme-toi.

Elle tourna la tête vers son mari.

- Je suis calme...

Drago ricana.

- Chérie, tu trembles de peur...

La jeune femme s'exclama vivement, touchée dans son égo:

- Je n'ai pas peur! C'est le froid! Tu as vu toute cette neige?!

Elle eut droit au regard "je ne te crois pas" du jeune homme.

- Je suis sérieuse: je n'ai pas peur!

- Mais je te crois...

- Menteur!, l'accusa-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

Drago éclata de rire. Hermione soupira d'agacement.

- Bon, allons-y! Tu m'agaces!

- Tiens? Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais il y quelques heures, chérie...

Le rouge remonta aux joues d'Hermione.

- Oooh... Tu rougis..., murmura-t-il d'un ton taquin.

Hermione grommela.

- Tu rouuuugiiiis..., répéta-t-il en chuchotant, lui caressant joue et sans cesser de sourire.

Hermione rageuse, repoussa la main de son mari, d'un geste brusque et farouche.

- Du calme, petite lionne... Ne sors pas tes griffes. Laisse-les plutôt pour nos petits moments à deux... Comme tout à l'heure, tiens! Tu m'as carrément arraché la peau..., ajouta-t-il en se passant une main sur son épaule.

- Raaaah!, s'exclama Hermione en lui tournant le dos et en avançant vers la porte d'entrée d'une démarche rapide, la colère l'étouffant.

- Ne grogne pas, chérie: c'est pas sexy!, lança son mari derrière elle, s'amusant de la situation. Quoique... ça dépend de l'endroit et du contexte... Tu ne crois pas?

Elle le détestait en cet instant présent. Il pouvait être tellement doux et attentionné quand il le voulait... et puis redevenir un véritable emmerdeur!

Etait-il réellement obligé d'en parler tout le temps?

Elle s'arrêta devant la grande porte en bois noir, et attendit que son mari la rejoigne. Ce dernier arriva, calmement, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle refusa de lui jeter le moindre regard. Il toqua à la porte qui s'ouvrit juste après, laissant apparaître un elfe de maison.

- Ah, monsieur et madame Malfoy! Monsieur, votre mère, madame Malefoy, vous attendait, monsieur, avec impatience! Entrez, entrez!, s'exclama le petit être d'une voix nasillarde.

- Bonsoir, Loki, saluèrent les deux époux, un air bienveillant pour l'une et un grand sourire pour l'autre.

Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur, heureux de se retrouver au chaud et sans de la neige sous leurs pieds. Ils tendirent leurs manteaux à l'elfe qui s'empressa de les ranger avec minutie.

L'intérieur du Manoir Malefoy avait énormément changé depuis la guerre. Narcissa Malefoy s'était entièrement consacrée à la rénovation et redécoration de son foyer avec une main de fer et avec une douceur innouie. Elle voulait faire de son habitat un endroit chaleureux où il était bon de vivre, total contraste avec ce qu'il renvoyait comme image lors du règne de Lord Voldemort. Madame Malefoy s'était investie à tout refaire afin d'effacer les horreurs qui se déroulèrent entre ces murs et sous ce toit.

Ce jour-là, l'ambiance était festive: des magnifiques décorations de Noël ornaient chaque mur, chaque mobilier, chaque couloir. Des guirlandes de toutes les couleurs, des boules de Noël, des petits angelots volants, des milliers de lumières, des étoiles magiques ainsi que des mini-sapins décorés habillaient l'intérieur faisant briller les yeux des deux amants qui en restèrent bouche-bée.

- C'est magnifique..., soupira Hermione émue, oubliant totalement sa colère envers son mari.

Drago ne répondit pas. Il était bien trop abasourdi, surpris et émerveillé par ce que ses yeux lui montraient. Autant de lumières, autant de décorations... Autant de magie! Et pas n'importe quelle magie! De la magie blanche et pure.

Il sentit son cœur se gonfler lorsqu'il sentit la main douce d'Hermione prendre la sienne.

Il se tourna vers elle, et sourit sincèrement en la voyant le regarder d'un regard ému et humide de larmes. Qu'elle était belle! Ses lèvres d'un rouge carmin, lui donnaient envie de la dévorer de baisers, ses doux cheveux bouclés, amassés en un chignon lâche laissant retomber quelques mèches avec grâce, et la robe qu'elle portait... Il avait juste envie de la lui arracher... Mais, il devait se retenir... D'ailleurs, elle lui avait déjà assez bien satisfait avant de venir, alors... Il se concentra sur les merveilles qui se présentaient devant eux.

- J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit..., commença-t-il.

- ... Le Manoir de ton enfance, termina-t-elle, un sourire tendre ornant ses lèvres rouges.

Il acquiesça.

- Je constate que la décoration vous plaît..., dit une voix féminine posée qui venait de l'entrée du salon.

Les deux époux se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix et se retrouvèrent devant une Narcissa Malefoy souriante, plus resplendissante que jamais.

Habillée d'une robe à manches longues gris perle pailletée coulant jusqu'au sol avec grâce, cintrée, laissant voir ses épaules nues, et coiffée d'un simple serre-tête argenté laissant ses longs cheveux blonds cascader derrière son dos, elle était tout simplement époustouflante. Elle éclairait le couloir par son aura de bonheur et de bonté.

Drago s'avança lentement vers sa mère. Il s'arrêta devant elle, la dépassant d'une bonne tête, lui prit la main droite et y déposa un baiser chaste et tendre du bout des lèvres.

- Vous êtes magnifique, Mère.

Narcissa Malefoy posa sa paume de main sur la joue de son fils unique et, avec toute la tendresse maternelle, elle le scruta.

Il était tellement beau coiffé de cette façon: sans ce gel qu'il utilisait dans ses cheveux autrefois, les plaquant en arrière. Non, il avait laissé ses cheveux blonds coiffés naturellement. Et avec cette belle cape et ce beau costume de fête, et la cravate verte qui la fit sourire ("Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours")... Son fils était beau, oui. Et le bonheur qu'elle arrivait à percevoir dans ses yeux était issu de cette jeune femme habillée d'une longue robe rouge simple à bretelles larges, épousant ses formes harmonieusement qui se trouvait derrière son mari, les mains jointes devant son buste et qui les regardait avec tendresse. Cette jeune femme qui avait réussi à aimer et à faire aimer son fils et à le faire devenir quelqu'un de bien, de meilleur. Cette jeune femme, qu'elle, Narcissa Malefoy, avait appris à apprécier, malgré ses origines moldus.

Narcissa s'avança vers Hermione et lui prit les mains avec douceur.

- Je suis heureuse de vous savoir présents tous les deux. Vous êtes magnifique, Hermione.

Cette dernière rougit légèrement et s'octroya même le droit de déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa belle-mère par alliance.

- Vous restez la plus belle de toutes, Narcissa.

Narcissa ne s'empêcha pas de la prendre dans ses bras, après tout: c'était le réveillon!

- Je vous en prie, installez-vous. Théodore et sa fiancée sont déjà au salon.

Elle les accompagna jusqu'à la pièce d'à côté les laissant avec le couple déjà présent pour s'occuper des prochains invités qui arriveraient d'un instant à l'autre.

Théodore Nott serra la main de Drago, un grand sourire aux lèvres et déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione, les saluant chaleureusement.

Luna, dans sa robe bleu électrique courte jusqu'aux genoux leur fit un sourire rêveur, avant de déposer un chaste baiser aérien sur la joue de son amie. Elle posa son regard sur la Gryffondor de cœur et déclara:

- Tu me fais penser à une cerise.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, Drago se retint d'éclater de rire et Théodore lança un regard d'excuse à la jeune brune.

- Une cerise?, répéta Hermione.

Luna sourit avec l'innocence des jeunes enfants.

- Le rouge de ta robe et de tes lèvres est aussi rouge que la cerise. C'est très bon, les cerises. D'ailleurs, Drago, tu devrais te retenir et ne pas la manger, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers le blond. Car depuis que vous êtes là, je t'ai vu la dévorer des yeux... Mais rappelle-toi que c'est ma demoiselle d'honneur et que je ne veux pas que Lavande lui prenne sa place, alors... à la place, tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant un petit four, contente-toi de ce salé-de-Noël... Ce sera plus hygiénique, je pense.

Les trois jeunes gens restèrent abasourdis devant le monologue de la blonde. Théodore la prit par la taille et la regarda d'un air tendre et tolérant.

Hermione lui prit la main et la regarda avec toute l'affection qu'elle avait pour sa merveilleuse amie à la folie douce et innocente. Drago, ne se retenant plus, explosa de rire, acceptant le petit-four joyeusement.

- Hahaha! Merci, Luna! Mais tu sais, je ne vais pas la manger! Pas après ce qu'elle m'a fait vivre toute l'après-midi!, s'exclama-t-il avant d'engouffrer le petit-four dans sa bouche.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, piquant un énième fard de gêne. Théo leva un sourcil en direction de son ami, lequel lui fit un clin d'œil mystérieux.

Luna, par contre, était déjà perdue dans son monde enchanté et chantonnait à mi-voix une cantique qui parlait de Papillons-étoiles, de Nargoles et de fées de Noël.

- Tu es impossible!, s'exclama la brune en s'éloignant du petit groupe.

Les trois amis restèrent sur place, s'étonnant de l'agacement de leur amie.

Drago s'avança pour rejoindre sa femme mais Luna le retint. Il planta alors son regard sur la jeune femme qui lui dit d'une voix douce:

- Elle a besoin de rester seule. Laisse-lui un peu de temps pour se calmer.

Drago acquiesça, à contre-coeur. Il jeta un œil à sa femme qui se tenait près de la cheminée, les bras croisés. Boudeuse.

Les deux fiancés le laissèrent seul, sentant qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Peut-être avait-il dépassé les bornes... Mais il se sentait tellement euforique qu'il ne pouvait pas se retenir de la taquiner. Il ne voulait aucunement la blesser. Et puis, habituellement, elle rétorquait avec plus de force, elle avait plus de répartie... Que lui arrivait-il? Qu'avait-elle pour être aussi... faible?

Fragile?

Il voulait tellement la rendre heureuse...

Minute... Et si ça signifiait la fin de leur relation?

...

Ils étaient mariés depuis un an, à peine! Cela ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi! Aussi bêtement!

Non, quelque chose clochait... Mais quoi?

Et si ça avait un rapport avec ce qu'elle voulait lui dire tout à l'heure?

Elle avait voulu se confier à lui, mais lui, trop imbu de sa personne, avait fait comme si de rien n'était.

Et s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de grave?

Si elle était souffrante? Malheureuse? Pire: mal-aimée?

Si elle pensait qu'il ne l'aimait pas assez?

Drago se prit la tête dans sa main ayant été sujet à une chute de tension.

NON!

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ressente tout ça! Il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse!

- Salut, la compagnie!, s'exclama Blaise en pénétrant dans le salon, Pansy à sa suite.

Drago les salua en état second, la tête remplie de questions concernant son épouse.

- Théo! Dans mes bras, mon frère!, s'exclama Blaise en se jetant sur son ami, lequel rit, contaminé par la joie de vivre du métisse.

Drago croisa le regard de Pansy.

- Tu me racontes ce qui ne va pas ou je dois faire semblant de croire que tout va bien dans ta petite vie de jeune marié?, dit Pansy, les bras croisés, se plantant devant lui.

- Tout va bien, répondit platement le dit jeune marié.

Pansy haussa un sourcil, pas convaincue pour une mornille.

- Bizarrement, je ne te crois...

- Bon réveillon! Aaaahhh, ça sent déjà super bon!

Pansy se retourna vivement vers la voix qui l'interrompit et son regard se voila aussitôt.

Ron Weasley, accompagné de sa petite-amie, Lavande Brown, venait d'arriver, cette dernière s'accrochant au bras du roux comme une bouée de sauvetage.

- Saluuuuut!, s'exclama Lavande, d'une voix aiguë.

La jeune femme portait une robe rose pétante ornée de froufrous et de perles qui donna envie de gerber à la Serpentarde. Ses longs cheveux blonds attachés en une queue de cheval par un chouchou rose sur le côté, agacèrent Pansy, trouvant sa tenue ridicule. Son maquillage était tellement grossier et exagéré que la jeune femme détourna le regard dégoûtée.

Contrairement au bonbon-rose-sur-pattes, elle, elle avait la classe. Pansy portait une longue robe vert bouteille, à une seule bretelle, fendue sur le côté, au tissu de soie. Ses cheveux coupés très courts, à la garçonne, récemment suite à une peine de cœur, dévoilaient son cou gracile et blanc où un collier avec une émeraude incrustée brillait de mille feux. Maquillée selon son humeur du moment, ses paupières étaient d'un noir d'encre laissant transpercer ses iris verts et ses lèvres tartinées au rouge à lèvres noir. Cette touche de maquillage sombre, reflétait son âme meurtrie et son cœur brisé...

- Bonsoir, Parkinson, sourit Ron.

Sitôt que le jeune rouquin lui adressa la parole, elle sentit son cœur s'emballer, la boule qui avait élu domicile dans sa gorge revenir, et ses mains redevenir moites. Elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et sa langue se nouer en un nœud.

- B-bonsoir, R-Weasley..., balbutia-t-elle, se traitant mentalement d'idiote.

Son sourire la désarma.

Il était grand, aux épaules et au torse larges, il avait des taches de rousseur qui parsemaient ses joues et son nez, un long nez droit proportionnel à sa taille, des lèvres pleines appétissantes et des yeux azur qui illuminaient son regard de bonté. Pour elle, sa maladresse était adorable, et son empathie pour ses proches la laissait rêveuse. Elle était conquise lorsqu'il la faisait rire avec ses blagues à deux mornilles, et elle ne trouvait rien d'autre de plus attachant que lorsqu'il rougissait des oreilles de gêne, de colère ou même d'embarras. Sa gourmandise enfantine des sucreries l'attendrissait, son appétit masculin lui faisait de l'effet.

Pansy était irrémédiablement et irrévocablement tombée amoureuse de Ron Weasley.

Petit (gros) problème: il sortait avec une dinde (*NDA: la voici ma dinde :p ça compte? sinon il y en aura une autre plus tard, mais une cuite et sur la table ^^) galeuse peinturluré qui se croyait au festival de Carnaval Magique.

Son regard s'assombrit. Sa petite-amie était peut-être insupportable, mais c'était une Gryffondor.

Elle... Elle n'était qu'une Serpentarde qui était leur ennemie lors de leurs années à Poudlard.

Elle n'avait aucune chance. La voilà sa peine de cœur: Ron Weasley.

- Ah, Hermione et Drago sont déjà là! Je vais les saluer. A toute à l'heure, Pans'!, s'exclama-t-il, en se dirigeant vers Drago qui conversait avec Blaise et Théo.

Elle le suivit de yeux, le cœur lourd.

- J'adooooore ta roooobe, Paaansyyy!, s'écria Lavande en s'approchant d'elle, toute joyeuse.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel et grommela un vague "merci". Pressée de s'enfuir de ce pompom rose dégoulinant de naïveté débile, elle rejoignit Luna qui l'accueillit, comme à son habitude, avec un sourire rêveur.

- Je m'inquiétais de ne pas te voir venir plus tôt. Autour de toi flottait une aura malsaine et meurtrière. J'avais peur que tu passes à l'action. Heureusement, les Nargoles t'ont soufflé de venir goûter les petits chocolats. Regarde, ils ont la forme d'elfes de maison! C'est mignon, hein? C'est surtout un hommage, je pense... Hermione serait contente de voir ça, elle qui adore les elfes...

Bercée par la douce voix de Luna et par son ton enfantin, Pansy abattue et fatiguée posa son front sur l'épaule de la blonde.

Luna cligna des yeux. Elle massa d'une main légère le dos de son amie pour la réconforter.

- J'ai tellement mal, Luna..., murmura-t-elle, les yeux fermés. Ici..., ajouta-t-elle en indiquant son cœur meurtri avec son index.

Luna fit une moue de réflexion en inclinant la tête sur le côté et prit un chocolat en forme d'elfe.

- Tiens, moi, les elfes me mettent toujours de bonne humeur quand je n'ai pas le moral.

Pansy esquissa un sourire triste.

- Cela t'es déjà arrivée de ne pas avoir le moral? Toi?, demanda-t-elle incrédule d'apprendre que même Luna pouvait se sentir mal.

La jeune fille acquiesça.

- Quand Théo rentre plus tard que prévu à cause de son boulot, je m'occupe avec Leerla, notre elfe. Elle me tient compagnie et me prépare du chocolat.

Pansy releva la tête et planta son regard dans les yeux clairs de son amie. Elle était tellement pure, tellement gentille, tellement facile à vivre... Elle sourit avec douceur et prit le chocolat que Luna lui tendait. Elle croqua dans le chocolat et se sentit bien mieux, surtout sous le regard innocent de l'ancienne Serdaigle.

- Merci, Luna.

Luna, sans prévenir, lui déposa un baiser sur la pointe du nez avant de prendre un autre elfe en chocolat et de lui croquer la tête.

- Il faut toujours croquer la tête en premier: c'est moins barbare.

Pansy prit un autre chocolat.

- Tu as raison.

Et elle croqua la tête du petit elfe souriant.

* * *

Hermione se promenait dans les couloirs du Manoir du premier étage. Elle avait profité de l'arrivée de Blaise et Pansy pour sortir du salon et s'engouffrer dans le couloir.

Juste avant de se rendre au dehors, comme sa tête le lui indiquait, elle s'était retrouvée face à sa belle-mère qui remettait une guirlande rebelle à sa place. Surprise de la trouver seule, Narcissa posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa belle-fille et lui demanda inquiète:

- Tout va bien, Hermione?

Hermione ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte. Elle était dépassée par les évènements.

- Hermione?, insista Narcissa.

La jeune femme planta son regard dans celui de la mère de son mari et balbutia:

- J-je ne me sens pas très bien... J'ai besoin de me promener un peu...

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas aller vous promener dehors avec le froid qu'il fait?

Depuis leur place, elles entendaient les rires et les discussions de leurs proches qui se trouvaient dans le salon. Hermione lui jeta un regard à la limite de la supplication.

- J'ai vraiment besoin de marcher...

Narcissa, sentant le désespoir de la jeune femme, soupira.

- Allez à l'étage. Si besoin, la bibliothèque familiale se trouve dans la troisième porte à gauche, après l'escalier. Un tableau de Henrycks Dormperstilkin, coiffé d'un chapeau noir avec des plumes de toutes les couleurs, est accroché à côté.

Narcissa ne vit jamais autant de reconnaissance dans un seul regard.

- Merci...

Hermione s'empressa alors de se diriger vers les escalier en marbre blanc avant d'être arrêtée par la voix de sa belle-mère:

- Hermione, sachez que vous n'êtes pas seule. Si vous avez besoin de vous confier, vous pouvez compter sur mon écoute, mon silence et mon soutien.

Hermione acquiesça et rejoint l'étage supérieur.

Les couloirs du premier étage ressemblaient à un musée: des tableaux de paysages et de portraits, des reliques anciennes, des armures, des trophées,... Tant d'objets emplis d'histoire! Abasourdie, elle s'avança et laissa son regard caresser chaque trésor et, prise dans sa contemplation, elle dépassa même la porte de la bibliothèque que lui indiqua Narcissa.

Les personnages de chaque tableau la dévisageaient tantôt avec curiosité, tantôt avec dédain.

Arrivée au bout du couloir, elle vit une porte qui l'attira par ses gravures arabesques sur le bois ancien. Elle l'ouvrit et pénétra dans la pièce.

Cette dernière présentait des portraits de toute la famille et des ancêtres Malefoy.

- Dites donc jeune fille, qui vous a permis d'entrer?

Hermione tourna son regard vers la voix hautaine qui s'adressa à elle. Elle se trouva face au portrait d'une vieille femme aux cheveux d'un blanc neige, au regard glacial et suffisant.

- Veuillez m'excuser, je vais..., balbutia la brune désemparée, prête à faire demi-tour.

- Voyons, Clarisse: c'est la femme de votre arrière-arrière-petit-fils!, s'exclama le portrait d'un homme roux à l'air sympathique, ayant à peu près la quarantaine, le seul de tout cet ensemble de portraits aux cheveux blonds ou blancs.

- Oh, vous, ça va, hein! Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez épousé ma fille que vous devez vous octroyer tous les droits du Manoir!, cracha la dite-Clarisse.

- Mère, s'interposa une femme blonde, la quarantaine également, à la beauté inégale, après plus de 70 ans, vous continuez de refuser notre amour, ne devriez-vous pas tourner la page? Ou... changer de tableau, n'est-il pas?

- Annelise, ce n'est pas de cette façon que je vous ai élevée..., répliqua la vieille dame, blessée dans son égo.

- La belle affaire: on est tous morts et enterrés! A quoi servent vos remontrances aujourd'hui, Dame Clarisse?, rétorqua joyeusement un vieil homme ivre aux joues rougies et aux yeux grands ouverts, une coupe remplie de Whisky pur-feu à la main.

- Un Weasley..., soupira Clarisse en tournant le tête sur le côté, le dégoût transpirant de chaque pore de sa peau peinte à la peinture à l'huile. Vous rendez-vous compte, Sire Polymène? Un Weasey! C'est une outrance! Un outrage de grande envergure!

- Vous oubliez qu'il m'a sauvé la vie, Mère!

Clarisse haussa les épaules avec élégance.

- Et quelle idée de le "remercier" en l'épousant! Mais que vous était-il donc passé par la tête?

- J'en suis tombée amoureuse!

- Et tu as mis fin, par ta sottise, à l'entente entre ton père et Sire McLaggen, en refusant d'épouser son fils!, s'écria la mère, perdant patience.

- Ce gros porc possédait l'intelligence d'un troll des montagnes!

- Il était riche! Et Sang-Pur!

- Heu... je suis aussi de sang-pur..., s'immisça Weasley timidement, l'index levé.

Son épouse se tourna vers lui et, un regard énamouré au visage, lui répondit:

- Cela n'aurait absolument rien changé, mon amour.

- Oooh... ma sirène des îles tropicales..., murmura l'homme roux, le regard rempli d'amour.

La sirène en question gloussa de plaisir, faisant lever les yeux de sa mère au ciel.

- Par Morgane toute puissante... Aucune, dignité..., marmonna-t-elle. Une véritable insulte à la dynastie Malefoy...

Hermione cligna des yeux stupéfaite. Un Weasley et une Malefoy... mariés?!

- Quel est votre nom?, demanda-t-elle curieuse, en s'adressant à l'ancêtre Weasley.

Ce dernier fit semblant d'enlever son chapeau imaginaire et s'inclina, souriant, devant la jeune brune.

- Septimus Donovan Weasley. Mes hommages, Dame... Malefoy, si j'ai bien compris?

- Oui. Je suis l'épouse de Drago.

- C'est mon petit-fils!, s'exclama un vieil homme avec un bouc blanc en guise de barbe, d'une voix tremblante à cause de l'âge avancé, en s'agitant dans son tableau. C'est mon petit-fils!

- Sire Scorpius, calmez-vous, enfin, voyons..., intervint une vieille dame au teint naturellement verdâtre.

- Comment vous nommez-vous, ma chère?, demanda Annelise, d'une voix douce.

- Hermione.

- Quel est votre nom de famille?, demanda aussitôt Clarisse.

- Heu... Granger.

Les portraits commencèrent alors à discuter entre eux.

- Granger? Se pourrait-il qu'il s'agisse de la descendante de Loana Granger-Perpington?, demanda la vieille dame au teint vert.

- Impossible. Loana Granger s'exila en France avant que la peste qui ravagea le pays ne l'atteigne et ne l'achève, déclara un vieil homme, au yeux perçants, et à l'air antipathique.

- D'où tenez-vous cette information, Abraxas?, demanda Clarisse, étonnée.

- Des recherches effectuées... Et puis le bouche-à-oreille des tableaux qui causent trop.

- Enfin, bref. Êtes-vous issue d'une famille sorcière, Miss Granger?, demanda Clarisse, d'une voix froide.

- Je...

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut-il bien vous faire, Clarisse? Elle a épousé le jeune Drago, pas votre petite personne acariâtre et aigrie!, répliqua Sire Polymène, d'un ton où le sarcasme était roi.

- Surveillez votre langage, Sire!, s'exclama Abraxas Malefoy.

- Toi, avec tes perfections imparfaites tu peux d'ores et déjà retourner dans les jupons de ta mère, espèce de raclure!, rétorqua acidement Polymène, en effectuant des gestes brusques avec ses mains, faisant renverser le liquide ambré de sa coupe.

Clarisse poussa une exclamation, outrée; Abraxas se mit à bouder; Scorpius ne cessait de répéter qu'il s'agissait de la femme de son petit-fils; Septimus et Annelise se déclaraient toujours leur amour;...

Hermione soupira. Elle se sentait encore plus mal. Est-ce que le sang était vraiment la seule chose qui intéressait les Malefoy?

- Quelle vulgarité, Sire!, s'exclama Clarisse, la main sur le cœur.

- Il faut bien dire les choses comme elles sont, non?, répondit Polymène, en avalant une gorgée de son Whisky pur-feu interminable.

- Mais, tout de même! Manquer de respect à la chair de votre chair...,

- Quelle chair? Ce petit merdeux a toujours été louche comme un Scroutt adulte à proximité d'une cabane en bois! Déjà, je me souviens, lorsqu'il était gamin, entre lui et Scorpius, son frère aîné, c'est lui qui était toujours mêlé à des histoires toutes plus louches les unes que les autres!

- Autant, de blasphème..., soupira Clarisse.

- Du blasphème? HA! Mais j'ai des preuves moi, MADAME! Monsieur Abraxas occupait son temps libre à des échanges commerciaux illégaux qui auraient pu coûter cher à la famille, alors si ça ce n'est pas des preuves, je ne suis plus un Malefoy!

- C'était purement légal, mon Oncle!, s'exclama Abraxas, sentant la colère monter en lui.

- Va te noyer dans tes mensonges, tes crimes et tes bouses de dragon, face de Sroutt!, cracha Polymène avec rage.

Suite à ces paroles, tous les portraits débutèrent un débat qui séparait les Malefoy en trois camps: ceux du côté de Polymène, soucieux de l'image du nom Malefoy; ceux du côté d'Abraxas, fiers ou indifférents des méthodes utilisées par ce dernier pour enrichir encore plus la famille; et ceux qui ne se sentaient pas concernés, comme Scorpius, qui continuait d'informer quiconque veuille l'entendre, qu'il s'agissait de la femme de son petit-fils, Drago.

- SILENCE! Vous n'avez pas fini vos imbécilités?

Aussitôt, le silence se fit, et les regards se tournèrent vers le tableau qui avait parlé: celui de Lucius, premier du nom, Adamus Guillerm Malefoy, mari de Clarisse et entité supérieure de la famille Malefoy. Installé sur un fauteuil, un livre à la main, il lança un regard circulaire impénétrable. Son regard se posa sur tout le monde.

Jusqu'à se poser sur Hermione et garder son regard sur elle.

Hermione se sentit toute petite devant le tableau de cet homme qui inspirait la crainte et le respect.

- Vous!

Hermione sursauta lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il s'adressait à elle.

- M-moi?

- Présentez-vous.

La jeune femme inspira profondément.

- Je suis Hermione Granger Malefoy. Je suis née de parents... Moldus et...

- Je le savais!, s'exclama Abraxas avec dégoût. Une Sang-Impure!

- Qu'est-ce que cela change?, répliqua Septimus agacé. C'est une sorcière, point-barre!

- Par, Morgane..., soupira Clarisse, dépitée, en portant ses index à ses tempes.

- Cela ne change absolument rien, déclara Annelise. Dites-le, Père!

Lucius ne cessa de dévisager la jeune gryffondor.

- Vous avez un regard... différent, déclara-t-il.

- C'est une plaisanterie? Une... Une Sang-de-Bourbe!?, s'exclama Abraxas, hors de lui.

Polymène, ivre au-delà de la limite, s'exclama, semblant ayant attendu ce moment depuis des décennies, en montrant Abraxas du doigt:

- Qu'on lui coupe le SEEEEEEXE ! (*NDA: oui, vous ne rêvez pas: une imitation personnalisée de la Reine des Coeurs dans Alice aux Pays Des Merveilles! :3 Un grand classique auquel je rends hommage ^^)

- Je veux le SILENCE!, hurla Lucius de nouveau.

Sauf que cette fois, personne ne fit attention. Ils débattaient tous sur le sang pur et impur.

Au milieu de ce remue-ménage, Hermione entendit Septimus lui conseiller de s'enfuir.

- Vite, partez! Avant que cet inculte et arriéré d'Abraxas ne vous fasse souffrir plus!

Hermione acquiesça et, avant de se retourner elle déclara à l'ancêtre Weasley:

- Deux de mes meilleurs amis sont vos descendants et portent le nom Weasley.

Le visage de Septimus s'illumina.

- Vraiment?

- Ils s'appellent Ron et Ginny. Mais ils ont 5 autres frères aînés. Et Ginny est la maman d'un adorable petit garçon de 4 ans, dont je suis la marraine.

- Sont-ils des gens bien?, lui demanda-t-il soucieux du taux d'empathie de ses descendants.

Elle lui sourit pour seule réponse, se détourna et se précipita vers la sortie sous les disputes des ancêtres Malefoy. Elle ouvrit la porte et la ferma derrière elle, le souffle court.

Fatiguée de cette rencontre inattendue, elle décida de rejoindre ses proches. Elle pensa à Drago. Comment réagira-t-elle face à lui?

Malgré la fierté de ses origines, cela lui faisait toujours aussi mal d'être traitée de sang-de-bourbe. Mais la question n'était pas là...

Elle devait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui...

Elle descendit les escaliers et, arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, elle remarqua l'absence de Narcissa dans le couloir. Cela voulant dire, que tous ses amis étaient finalement arrivés.

Elle se décida à les rejoindre, un peu stressée.

* * *

A peine arrivée au salon, un petit être aux cheveux auburns en bataille lui sauta dessus, s'agrippant à ses jambes:

- TATAAAAAA!

Hermione sourit de bonheur lorsqu'elle reconnu James Sirius Potter, le fils de Harry et Ginny. Et son filleul.

Le petit garçon de 4 ans leva la tête et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Où que t'étais, Tata-Mia? Tu sais, y'a du chocolat d'elfe! Même que Luna a dit qu'il faut les manger par la tête parce que c'est moins bar... heu brarbrea... (*NDA: il est tout à fait normal de trouver des fautes grammaticales lorsque James s'exprime... Il n'a que 4 ans! :D)

- ...Barbare?

- Voui, c'est ça! Barbare! Et puis Tonton Ron, il a beaucoup rigolé et il a presque étouffé!, continua-t-il, joyeusement.

- "Il s'est presque étouffé", corrigea-t-elle d'une voix lointaine, en lui caressant les cheveux et en jetant un œil vers le petit groupe composé des personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

- Voui! Allez viens, Tata. En plus, maman elle a dit qu'on allait tous te venir chercher, en plus! Parce qu'on s'inquiétait, nous tous!, lui raconta-t-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne, petite, et en l'entraînant avec lui vers leur famille.

- "Qu'on allait venir te chercher...", corrigea-t-elle de nouveau, d'un murmure.

Harry et Ginny l'accueillirent à bras ouverts avec, en plus, une petite leçon de moral de la part de la rouquine pour son absence lors de son arrivée.

Ginny dans sa robe longue dorée et, les cheveux relevés en un chignon, était magnifique. Harry, quant à lui, égal à lui même, était élégant dans son costume costard-cravate (rouge, honneur aux Gryffondors) mise à part ses cheveux en bataille, comme d'habitude.

Elle répondit au sourire tendre de son frère de cœur et s'avança pour saluer Neville et sa femme, Hannah, lesquels avaient fait honneur à leurs maison respectives en s'habillant de la couleur emblématique de chacune des deux maisons: Gryffondor et Poufsouffle.

Ils s'installèrent sur les canapés et fauteuils couteux et commencèrent à discuter, à se raconter leurs dernières journées de travail, à parler de la météo, à rire d'anecdotes, vieilles de Poudlard ou récentes...

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle prit un elfe au chocolat, James sur ses genoux, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, qu'elle se rendit compte que Drago ne les avait pas rejoints.

Elle le chercha du regard et le trouva debout face à la cheminée, une coupe de champagne dans la main droite. Son regard était profondément incrusté aux flammes du foyer et il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Elle eut une poussée d'empathie pour son mari.

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir réagi aussi violemment avec lui tout à l'heure.

Elle lança un regard d'excuse à Ginny en lui rendant un James tout barbouillé de chocolat et alla rejoindre son mari.

Arrivée près de lui, elle se plaça juste à côté de lui, et resta silencieuse.

Elle osa un coup d'œil vers son mari et le vit vider d'une traite ce qu'il lui restait de champagne, c'est à dire la moitié.

Il comptait s'en aller, s'éloigner de la présence de sa femme, lorsque cette dernière lui prit la main, l'empêchant de partir.

Drago posa son regard sur Hermione, mais ne la voyant pas lever la tête vers lui, il voulu partir pour rejoindre les autres.

- Drago, attends...

Drago ferma brièvement les yeux, sentant la main d'Hermione se serrer un peu plus autour de la sienne; il ne voulait pas l'écouter. Il lui en voulait.

Pendant une heure elle s'était volatilisée, le laissant en mode suspens et inquiet.

Il était en colère. Cependant, il ne voulait pas causer de scène théâtrale devant leurs amis alors il lui souffla, froidement:

- Que j'attende quoi exactement? Tu étais où pendant plus d'une demie-heure?

- J-je... j'étais au premier.

- Pour quelle raison?

Hermione leva son visage pour faire face à son mari.

- J'avais besoin d'être seule.

Drago la dévisagea. Hermione soutint son regard.

- Est-ce que je te rends heureuse?, demanda-t-il abruptement.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux.

- Q-quoi?

Drago se plaça juste en face d'elle, se rapprochant.

- Est-tu heureuse avec moi, Hermione?

Cette dernière cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite ne comprenant pas le but de son mari. Déjà, elle commença à avoir le tournis.

- P-pourquoi tu me poses cette question?

- J'ai besoin de savoir. Est-tu heureuse avec moi, Hermione? Et je ne le répèterai pas une quatrième fois. Oui ou non?, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Hermione secoua la tête, incrédule. Elle commença à avoir des nausées.

- C'est insensé... Drago, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?

Drago ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Etait-il sérieux? Doutait-il réellement de... son amour pour lui?

Elle sentit l'acide de l'estomac remonter le long de l'œsophage et arriver dans sa gorge. Elle dû avaler en grimaçant.

- Oui ou non? Un seul mot, Hermione, et ça changera tout, murmura-t-il comme si ça lui faisait mal.

- Drago... Je... Bien sûr que je suis heureuse avec toi..., soupira-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Alors pourquoi tu es partie tout à l'heure pendant autant de temps?

Une nouvelle nausée l'assaillit et elle dût avaler de nouveau, en grimaçant.

- Je te l'ai dit: j'avais envie d'être seule.

- Parce que je t'avais blessée?, demanda-t-il platement.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive..., dit-elle un petit sourire aux lèvres, essayant de le dérider.

Sauf que Drago fronça encore plus les sourcils et son regard s'attrista.

- Je te fais de la peine...

- Hein?

Il semblait totalement perdu dans ses pensées, dans ses réflexions.

- Je te rends malheureuse..., continua-t-il d'un ton monotone.

- Quoi? Non, Drago!, s'exclama Hermione en posant ses mains sur les joues de son mari.

- Je t'emmerde tout le temps, je t'agace, je t'énerve, je...

- Drago: arrête!, s'exclama-t-elle en l'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux.

- C'est toi-même qui le dis! Ne mens pas, Hermione!, s'exclama-t-il en s'éloignant d'elle.

Les autres commencèrent à leur jeter des regards curieux.

Hermione croisa le regard étonné de Ron et celui soucieux d'Harry. Sans parler de Narcissa qui regardait la scène, totalement figée, une ride barrant son front et l'inquiétude se lisant dans son regard.

Hermione posa son regard de nouveau sur son mari, lequel ne cessait de se passer la main sur le visage et de marmonner.

Elle s'avança vers lui, lui prit la main et l'emmena hors du salon étouffant, sous le regard de tous les convives. Elle eût juste le temps d'entendre son filleul demander aux adultes:

- Où qu'elle va, Tata-Mia?

* * *

Elle ferma les yeux. De nouveau ces nausées qui revenaient...

Drago se laissa conduire par sa femme jusqu'à la cuisine, où elle passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement et, voyant les elfes occupés dans un côté de la cuisine elle fit entrer son mari et le suivi juste après.

Les elfes les dévisagèrent, surpris de les voir là.

- Ne vous occupez pas de nous, nous avions juste besoin d'un endroit calme pour discuter... ça ne vous dérange pas?, demanda-t-elle poliment.

Les elfes nièrent de la tête et retournèrent à leurs occupations.

Hermione entraîna Drago, toujours silencieux, dans un coin de la cuisine, à côté de la baie vitrée qui menait au jardin, où il n'y avait personne et où ils ne risquaient pas de déranger les elfes.

Elle se plaça face à son mari, les mains sur les hanches, en total contrôle de la situation.

- Bien. Que les choses soient bien claires entre nous, Drago: je suis heureuse avec toi et je ne veux pas que tu te mettes des idées débiles, stupides et inutiles dans la tête, sous prétexte que je ne vais pas bien. Tu as compris?

Drago resta immobile.

- Drago.

Ce dernier cligna des yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de sa femme.

- Est-ce que tu as compris?

Drago jeta un œil en direction des elfes de maison, et sembla passionné par leur dure labeur: rembourrer la dinde pas-encore-farcie.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas bien, alors?, demanda-t-il d'une voix profonde, sans quitter les elfes des yeux.

Hermione baissa la tête. L'heure était arrivée de tout lui révéler.

- Drago, je... Il s'est passé quelque chose...

Drago braqua son regard sur sa femme.

- Est-ce que ça va me mettre en colère?, demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- Je l'ignore. Je n'espère pas...

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

- Crache le morceau, lâcha-t-il d'un ton impersonnel, presque glacial.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, ces derniers inondés de larmes. Drago, surpris par la détresse qui émanait de son épouse, se calma aussitôt.

- Parle-moi, Hermione, dit-il, plus doucement.

Elle renifla et sous le coup du stress, commença à se tortiller les mains.

- Voilà, il y a deux semaines... et demi, commença-t-elle, tremblant légèrement, je suis partie chez le médicomage comme tu me l'avais conseillé car tu disais que j'étais bizarre, changée et,... Oh, par Merlin, Drago... J-je... Je t'ai menti.

Drago croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil surpris, sous la déclaration de sa femme.

- Tu m'as... menti?, répéta-t-il, légèrement abasourdi.

- Je... Non! Disons... que j'ai légèrement modifié la vérité... En te cachant une plus grande vérité.

Elle attendit la réaction de son mari qui la dévisageait toujours sans bouger, concentré sur chaque mot qu'elle disait. Il ferma les yeux brièvement en haussant les sourcils et déclara calmement:

- D'accord... Et... quelle modification as-tu effectuée sur la première vérité?

Hermione inspira profondément, puis expira comme pour se donner du courage.

- En revenant de chez le médicomage, je t'ai dit que... qu'il avait diagnostiqué de la fatigue et... que je devais me reposer...

Drago acquiesça, affirmant ce que sa femme lui avait raconté il y a moins de trois semaines en revenant de Sainte-Mangouste.

- En fait, le médicomage m'a en effet dit que j'étais fatiguée, mais, ce jour-là, il... Il m'a envoyé chez un spécialiste.

Drago pencha la tête sur le côté, pensif et un peu inquiet. Un peu beaucoup, même. Un spécialiste? Quel spécialiste? Spécialiste de quoi? Hermione était-elle malade d'une maladie incurable? Ou pire: allait-elle mourir dans les prochains mois? Ou pire:...

STOP!

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que la mort de sa femme? De la femme de sa vie, de son amour, son âme-sœur, son ange, son étoile, son emmerdeuse, sa lionne,... Qu'était-ce PIRE?

- Un spécialiste qui s'occupe... d-des femmes pendant une durée déterminée ou indéterminée.

- Un spécialiste des... Femmes?, répéta-t-il encore plus abasourdi.

Hermione acquiesça lentement.

- Il m'a auscultée et... Il m'a fait faire tous les examens nécessaires pour arriver à un diagnostique... juste.

- Et... quel est le diagnostique?, demanda-t-il craignant un peu la suite.

La jeune femme baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- J'en arrive à cette énorme vérité que je t'ai cachée..., murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, prit sa main droite et la posa sur son propre ventre, sous le regard perplexe de son époux.

- Dray, les nausées matinales et, même les nausées journalières; l'appétit vorace, comme tu dis, que j'ai maintenant; mes crises et sauts d'humeur émotionnels... C'est... C'est parce que je...

Drago couvrit la bouche d'Hermione, de son autre main libre, à la surprise de la jeune femme.

- Je t'en prie, ne me dis ça...

- Mmmhhmmffff..., essaya-t-elle de lui dire.

- Hermione, s'il te plaît... Ne me dis pas que... que tu... tu...

Hermione, immobile attendait de voir la réaction de Drago concernant son état actuel de santé.

Il enleva sa main de sa bouche pour la placer derrière sa nuque et l'attira vivement à lui.

Il la serrait fort, il la comprimait contre son torse dur, voulant la garder et maudissant le destin et les divinités probables qui lui enlevaient SA femme.

Il commença à sentir ses yeux picoter; ses yeux s'inondèrent bientôt de larmes de douleur salées d'amertume. Il avait son nez contre son cou, se shootant de son odeur vanillée qu'il n'aurait plus l'occasion de sentir; embrassant son cou, ses épaules, sa mâchoire, ses joues qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais toucher ou embrasser ou avoir le plaisir et la satisfaction de voir rougir; il embrassa ses paupières contenant les yeux les plus beaux qu'il lui ait jamais été donné de voir; il embrassa son nez, son petit nez légèrement en trompette que jamais plus il ne verrai se froncer lors d'une intense réflexion, lors d'une importante concentration ou, lorsqu'elle était furieuse et qu'elle fronçait son nez de rage... Et ses lèvres. Ses lèvres... Jamais plus il ne pourra les voir bouger pendant qu'elle lui parlerait de choses et d'autres, jamais plus il ne la verrait se les mordiller lorsqu'elle serait gênée ou lorsqu'elle réfléchirait, jamais plus il ne pourra les regarder prononcer son prénom, jamais plus il ne les verrait s'étirer en un large sourire ou en un sourire espiègle ou en un sourire tendre ou en un sourire suffisant ou en un sourire narquois, comme il lui avait appris, ou en son préféré: un sourire mutin. Un petit sourire faisant lever uniquement verticalement les coins des lèvres vers le ciel...

Et le pire: jamais plus il ne l'embrasserait. Jamais plus il ne s'enivrerait de ses lèvres. Jamais plus il ne la goûterait.

- Drago..., parvint-elle à articuler.

Il la serra plus fort contre lui, l'empêchant de s'en aller. L'empêchant de l'abandonner.

- Non... Je ne veux pas que tu partes...

- ... 'ago... 'e 'ais 'as 'rtir...

- Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, Mia... Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, mon amour, je te le promets...

Choquée par les derniers mots de Drago, elle essaya de se libérer et de lui dire la vérité.

- Drago!...

Elle essaya de le repousser à bout de bras et leva les yeux vers son mari. Et là... son cœur se brisa. Drago... Son amour pleurait comme si la fin du monde était là et qu'il n'avait aucun choix à faire...

Ses yeux ne supportèrent plus la détresse de son ange blond et déballa tout aussi vite que possible:

- Dragoarrêtejet'enpriejenevaispasmourirlavéritéc'estquejesuis...

- Quoi?, demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Hermione inspira profondément et, le regardant dans les yeux, elle lui lâcha le sort d'implosion:

- Je suis enceinte, Drago, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Drago resta immobile incapable de réfléchir. Incapable de réagir.

- Enceinte?..., murmura-t-il d'un souffle.

* * *

Dans le salon, les convives se posaient des questions sur leurs deux amis.

- On devrait aller les voir..., suggéra Ginny. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre ici sans rien faire!

Harry passa son bras autour de ses épaules, pour la calmer.

- S'ils ne sont pas encore arrivés c'est parce qu'ils ont besoin d'intimité, lâcha Luna, en croquant un nouvel elfe en chocolat.

- Mouais, sans doute..., acquiescèrent les autres.

Ils attendirent un instant, avant que Ron ne se lève brusquement en s'exclamant:

- Lavande: arrête! Arrête de te coller à moi, tu es lourde à la fin! C'est fini, Lavande, tu comprends? Je ne veux plus faire semblant... Excuse-moi.

- Mais Ron-Ron...

- ARRÊTE!, hurla-t-il en sortant du salon comme s'il avait une armée d'Inferi aux trousses.

- Ron-Ron!

S'en suivit une longue lamentation accompagnée de crises de larmes, sanglots et hoquets. Pansy leva les yeux au ciel. Elle reçut un petit coup dans les côtes, et en se retournant elle tomba sur Blaise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Va le retrouver!, lui murmura-t-il.

Pansy écarquilla les yeux et suivit le chemin que Ron venait d'emprunter.

Elle fronça les sourcils, se leva brusquement et sortit en trombe du salon sous les regards médusés de Neville et Hannah; rêveur de Luna; satisfaits de Blaise et Théo; amusés d'Harry et Ginny; empli d'espoir de Narcissa; et, naïf de James.

- Tonton-Ron et Pa'sy vont jouer à cache-cache?

Ginny sourit à son fils.

- Disons, qu'ils se tournent autour depuis longtemps... comme le chat et la souris...

Lavande leva brusquement la tête de ses paumes, où elle marquait sa douleur par les larmes.

- Quoiiiiiii!?

* * *

Une fois sortie du salon, Pansy se dirigea directement vers la porte d'entrée lorsqu'elle entendit une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

- Ne prends pas froid pour rien, Pansy; je suis là.

Elle se retourna vivement et croisa le regard de Ron. Ce dernier était assis sur les marches au milieu de l'escalier en marbre blanc. C'était pour cela qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant...

- Tu m'aurais prévenue également si j'avais été Brown?, demanda-t-elle, la fameuse boule d'angoisse, revenant dans sa gorge.

Ron se contenta de la fixer. Au bout d'un moment, il baissa les yeux et se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Ron?

- Pansy... Je suis fatigué.

Pansy se rapprocha de lui, monta les escaliers et s'installa à côté de lui, son regard le fixant.

- Je me sens... crevé. Ouais, c'est ça: crevé. Fatigué, épuisé.

- Pourquoi?, demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

Ron planta son regard azur dans celui vert foncé de Pansy.

- A cause d'une fille...

- Oh...

Le rouquin continuait toujours de contempler son visage.

- Ouais... Je n'arrive pas à me la sortir du crâne, tu vois?

- Mmh...

- Alors, j'aimerai avoir ton avis...

Pansy haussa les sourcils.

- Ron, je ne...

- S'il-te-plaît..., lui supplia-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Pansy soupira.

- Je t'écoute.

- J'aimerai savoir si... si elle accepterait que je l'embrasse...

Pansy, sentit son cœur se briser. Alors, il y en avait une autre? Les morceaux qu'elle avait réussi à recoller grâce à ses amis, se brisaient, la fragilisant encore plus.

- Je ne sais pas, Ron..., murmura-t-elle.

Ron se rapprocha d'elle, de telle sorte que leur genoux se touchaient.

Pansy ferma les yeux. "_Ne me fais pas ça, pitié... Ne te sers pas de mon cœur déjà brisé..._"

- Je devrais essayer, tu crois?, murmura-t-il si bas qu'elle dut tendre l'oreille.

- Je... Je ne saimmmmfffmm...

Ron venait tout simplement de poser ses lèvres sur Pansy car, depuis le temps, la fille qui ne voulait plus sortir de sa tête et dont il était rudement amoureux, c'était elle: Pansy.

Il posa sa main sur la joue douce de la brune pour intensifier leur baiser.

Pansy se détacha de lui, à contre-coeur.

- Ron,...

- Oui?

- Pourquoi tu fais ça?

- De quoi?

- Pourquoi m'embrasses-tu?, demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Ron pencha la tête sur le côté. Il avança sa main vers les lèvres de Pansy et, avec son pouce, il s'appliqua à enlever le noir de son rouge à lèvres.

- Ron, s'il-te-plaît..., le supplia-t-elle.

Ron arrêta lorsqu'il n'y avait plus de noir sur les lèvres de la brune.

- Quoi?, chuchota-t-il avec douceur.

- Pourquoi m'em...

- Chut. Parce que c'est toi, l'interrompit-il avant de l'embrasser pour de bon.

Au grand bonheur de Pansy...

* * *

- Harry?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers sa femme.

- Je t'aime.

Harry lui répondit par un sourire.

- Je t'aime plus que toi, répondit-il un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Ginny prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa passionnément.

- Beeeeeeeeeerkkk!, s'exclama James en pointant ses parents du doigt avant de se cacher les yeux derrière ses petites mains.

* * *

- Ce n'est pas juste! Comment peut-elle me faire çaaaaaaaaa?!, s'écria Lavande, de l'autre côté de la salle, juste au moment où elle vit le couple Potter s'embrasser. La GARCE!

- Elle n'a rien fait. C'est toi qui as laissé Ron s'éloigner de toi.

Elle leva les yeux vers Blaise, debout les mains dans les poches, qui la dévisageait, un air de totale indifférence dans le regard.

- Je ne l'ai jamais laissé s'éloigner! Je lui tenais tout le temps compagnie!

Blaise nia de la tête lentement.

- C'est ça qui l'a fait fuir.

Lavande écarquilla les yeux devant la phrase du métisse.

- Toutes mes condoléances, ajouta-t-il avant de lui tourner le dos, et de s'éloigner un grand sourire illuminant son visage, heureux pour sa meilleure amie.

* * *

- Hé ben... ça en fait des émotions..., soupira Théo observant les différentes scènes, assis dans le canapé, ses coudes sur ses cuisses et ses mains jointes, Luna à ses côtés.

Luna acquiesça.

- Théo, je ne veux plus que tu arrives en retard à la maison à cause de ton travail... Car, quand tu n'es pas là je me sens seule. Même si Leerla me tient compagnie et me fait des chocolats... Je ne veux pas remplir le vide que cause ton absence avec du chocolat parce que le chocolat se termine un jour ou l'autre, argumenta Luna en fixant l'elfe en chocolat qu'elle tenait en main. Mais toi, tu es bon pour vivre pour longtemps. D'autant plus que tu as une bonne santé, c'est les Nargoles qui me l'ont dit... Alors, est-ce que tu pourrais...?

Théo la fit taire d'un baiser langoureux.

- Dès la semaine prochaine je rentrerai tous les jours avec une heure d'avance... Et j'amènerai des chocolats, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Luna sourit. Et ses yeux reflétèrent la réalité, laissant le rêve de côté pendant quelques instants, comme à chaque fois qu'elle coulait un regard envers Théodore et qu'elle le regardait lui. Uniquement lui.

* * *

Narcissa se sentit heureuse pour ces jeunes couples qui exprimaient leur amour.

Elle prit la petite main de James et l'éloigna de ses parents, trop occupés, et l'amena près de la cheminée, où l'énorme et magnifique sapin aux mille couleurs reflétaient l'espoir, l'amour, le rêve et la magie.

- Pourquoi qu'ils se donnent des poutous?, lui demanda James en levant les yeux vers elle.

Narcissa s'accroupit et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Parce qu'ils s'aiment.

Le petit garçon fit une moue de réflexion.

- Mais, moi aussi ils m'aiment! Alors pourquoi à moi y me donnent pas de bisous?

Narcissa sourit devant l'innocence de petit Potter.

- Parce qu'eux ils ont besoin de se donner tous les jours cet amour, en se donnant des bisous. Parce que sinon, il disparaît. C'est comme si tu arrosais une plante...

- On a des plantes à la maison! Et mamie aussi! Et maman et mamie elles arrosent toujours les plantes!... Pourquoi?

Narcissa sourit, de nouveau.

- Parce qu'elles ont besoin d'eau pour vivre, et si ta maman et ta mamie ne les arrosent pas... elles meurent. C'est pareil avec l'amour. On donne chaque jour un peu, afin que l'amour ne cesse jamais de croître...

James pencha la tête sur le côté, pensif.

- Mais et moi? Moi y' m'embrassent pas?

- Si, bien sûr que si.

- Oui, mais pas comme ça...

Narcissa éclata d'un rire clair et joyeux.

- C'est parce que ce sont tes parents. Malgré tous les câlins, tous le bisous et tous les mots doux qu'ils se disent l'un à l'autre, rien ne pourra jamais égaler cet amour pur et inconditionnel qu'ils ont tous les deux pour toi.

- Parce que je suis la moitié de mon papa et la moitié de ma maman? Et que au plus ils s'aiment, alors au plus ils m'aiment à moi... Parce que m'aimer moi, c'est s'aimer eux-deux. Ah oui? Comme les abeilles. Les abeilles elles n'ont pas besoin de demander à la fleur de prendre du pollen, elles le prennent et puis les fleurs elles demandent rien en échange parce qu'elles savent que les abeilles leurs rendront elles toutes seules, c'est Neville qui m'a dit... Donc les abeilles c'est les enfants, les fleurs c'est les parents et l'eau c'est... les bisous! C'est ça, hein?, sourit-il en la regardant avec l'innocence enfantine.

Narcissa le regarda abasourdie. Et son sourire tendre et maternel revint embellir son beau visage.

- C'est exactement ça, petit-homme...

Le sourire de James s'agrandit.

* * *

- On y retourne ensemble?, demanda Ron en lui prenant la main et en y croisant ses doigts avec ceux de sa nouvelle et dernière petite-amie.

Pansy déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

- Ensemble.

* * *

Blaise rejoint Narcissa et James, commençant à se sentir trop seul.

- Ce petit ira loin! Ce sera un grand homme!

Blaise sourit de toutes ses dents.

Leurs regards furent attirés par Ron et Pansy qui pénétrèrent dans le salon, main dans la main, plus amoureux que jamais.

- Hé ben! C'est pas trop tôt, je commençais à désespérer!, s'exclama Blaise attirant le regard des autres couples.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et félicitèrent le nouveau couple.

Narcissa entendant des pleurs, elle se retourna et vit Lavande, dans un état proche du désespoir.

Elle s'approcha de la jeune femme, suivie du petit James, et lui dit d'une voix douce mais ferme:

- Cesse de pleurer. Pourquoi pleures-tu pour une place qui vient de se libérer dans ton cœur laissant ainsi l'occasion au prochain de trouver une place confortable?

Lavande leva les yeux vers cette femme si belle, et si élégante qui lui adressait la parole.

- Mais... il m'a laissée..., répondit-elle ses pleurs revenant l'assaillir.

Narcissa s'abaissa à sa hauteur, James à ses côtés.

- Dis-toi que si lui est parti, c'est parce qu'un autre viendra pour le remplacer et te le faire oublier. Tu dois laisser les personnes entrer et sortir de ta vie, car c'est ainsi qu'on mûrit, c'est ainsi qu'on grandit et c'est ainsi qu'on apprend à aimer et à être aimé en retour...

- Comme les fleurs!, s'exclama le petit garçon.

- Exactement, sourit-elle au garçonnet.

- Comme les fleurs?, demanda Lavande, perdue.

Et James se lança dans une longue explication de sa théorie sur l'amour des humains et celui des plantes avec leur eau et leurs abeilles en énonçant les similitudes de chaque être vivant.

Narcissa approuvant les dires du petit-botaniste-de-l'amour, sentit son cœur se gonfler d'empathie pour cette jeune femme, dont un sourire d'espoir recommençait à fleurir sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Drago entra dans le salon en trombe faisant un bruit monstrueux. Toutes les personnes présentes dans le salon le dévisagèrent avec un mélange de d'inquiétude, de curiosité et de moquerie.

En effet, l'expression présente sur le visage du jeune homme blond, valait bien un sac bien rempli de chez Gringotts.

Il semblait sur le bord de l'implosion.

Narcissa, soucieuse de son fils, s'avança:

- Drago, tout va bien?

Il sembla remarquer sa mère à ce moment-là.

- Si je vais bien...?, répéta-t-il abasourdi.

- Drago, où est Hermione?, demanda Harry commençant à s'inquiéter, en se levant du canapé, sa femme le suivant.

- Drago, ça va?, demanda Pansy en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

- J-je...

Hermione apparût alors derrière son mari, les yeux inondés de larmes, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Hermione!, s'exclama Ron.

Il se précipita au-près de sa sœur de cœur et lui prit les mains avec douceur.

- Que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi tu pleures? Et pourquoi Malefoy semble avoir échangé son cerveau avec celui de Goyle?, demanda-il précipitamment.

- Je vais bien, je..., balbutia la jeune femme.

Drago se tourna brusquement vers le rouquin.

- Fais gaffe Weasley, c'est pas parce que je vais être le parrain de tes enfants - et oui, je le serai parce que je vois bien que t'es avec Pansy et que ça commençait à faire long - que tu peux te permettre de dire que j'ai le cerveau de Goyle!, s'exclama-t-il en lui donnant des petits coups d'index sur son torse.

- Drago, tu peux nous dire pourquoi tu agis plus bizarrement que d'habitude?, s'immisça Pansy en croisant les bras et en s'interposant entre son homme et son meilleur ami.

Drago regarda intensément sa meilleure amie dans les yeux avant de regarder tous ses autres amis et de finir par poser son regard sur sa mère.

En un seul regard, elle comprit. Elle porta sa main à ses lèvres et les couvrit pour pleurer silencieusement... de bonheur.

Drago prit Pansy par les épaules et la serra dans ses bras avant de se précipiter vers sa femme et de la serrer tellement fort dans ses bras qu'elle manqua d'air.

- Heu... quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi on n'a pas encore prévenu les psychomages de Sainte-Mangouste?, demanda Blaise une coupe de champagne dans la main, l'autre main dans la poche de son pantalon de costard, en voyant le comportement étrange de son meilleur ami.

- Je vais être PAPA!, s'écria Drago après avoir roulé un magnifique patin à sa femme, laquelle pleurait déjà de toutes ses joies.

Ce fut l'euphorie internationale après l'avis de cette nouvelle. Tout le monde se leva féliciter les futurs jeunes parents avec toute l'affection qu'ils ressentaient pour eux.

Narcissa prit son fils et sa belle-fille dans ses bras et s'en alla se chercher un cavalier en la (petite!) personne de James pour célébrer la bonne nouvelle par la danse.

Harry et Ginny prirent leur amie dans leurs bras, les larmes aux yeux, lui promettant la meilleure des aides amicales.

Ron et Pansy s'embrassèrent de joie et ne se lâchèrent plus de toute la soirée... Sauf pour féliciter, le temps d'un câlin, les futurs parents, pour ensuite se retrouver tous les deux seuls profitant de la présence de l'autre.

Théo prit son ami dans ses bras, chaleureusement, bientôt rejoint par Blaise qui leur sauta dessus pour une double câlin collectif, au milieu des rires des trois amis.

James voulu toucher le ventre d'Hermione, demandant, d'une voix innocente:

- Tu l'aimes déjà?

- Oui, Jamie, sourit-elle.

- Ben alors pourquoi tu l'as mangé?

Chose qui fit énormément rire les adultes.

Luna se précipita sur son amie et l'entoura de ses bras, lui fourrant dans les bras pleins d'elfes en chocolat, assurant que ce sera très bon pour le bébé car de cette façon, les Ronflaks Cornus, aimant le choco-noisette, seraient amis avec le bébé.

Ce à quoi James répondit qu'il voulait des chocolats pour pas que les Ronflaks Cornus le voient comme un ennemi.

Lavande serra tout de même Hermione dans ses bras, malgré son cœur brisé. Et se promit d'aller de l'avant ayant l'espoir d'un amour prochain.

* * *

Voici enfin, ce petit conte de la veille de Noël, auquel se mêlèrent tout un tas de sentiments, d'émotions et de surprises.

J'espère vous avoir fait rêvé, versé une larme, appris quelque chose, ému(e)s, mais surtout donné de la joie par cette histoire et fait rire d'émotion et de bonheur...

Ainsi donc, nous nous retrouverons sans doute l'an prochain, pour la suite... et pour célébrer le premier Noël de Scorpius Septimus Granger Malefoy...

Mais ça... ce sera l'an prochain! **_Bon réveillon!_**

* * *

_Saut dans le futur: L'année prochaine..._

- HA! Tu as entendu, mon amour? Ils lui ont donné mon nom!, s'exclama joyeusement Septimus Weasley au portrait de sa femme.

- Oh ouiii! C'est tellement adorable, mon amour..., roucoula Annelise Malefoy.

- Je le savais, que c'était un chouette, garnement, ce Drago!, s'écria Sire Polymène, son éternelle coupe de Whisky pur-feu en main.

- Et en plus il ont eu un gosse? Outraaaaage!, s'écria furieusement Abraxas Malefoy.

- Le sang des Malefoy... souillé! Douce Morgane, je dois sûrement me retourner dans ma tombe!, soupira Clarisse Malefoy.

- Cessez de grommeler des insinuations mesquines, ma fleur de lys... ce n'est pas sexy..., lui chuchota Lucius, premier du nom, Malefoy.

- Raaahh! Lucius ne recommencez pas!, S'écria Clarisse en rougissant, un petit sourire en coin.

- Mère? Vous rougissez?, demanda Annelise, abasourdie.

- Comme quoi c'est de famille, n'est-ce pas, ma sirène-des-îles-tropicales...

- Hu hu hu hu... Oooh, Septimus..., gloussa Annelise.

- C'est mon petit-fils Drago! C'est Drago, mon petit-fils! Je me souviens de lui!

- Aaarrrhh... Fermez-la, frère-galeux, soupira Abraxas.

- C'est mon petit-fils! Drago!

- Faites-le taire!...

* * *

Allongés dans leur lit, Scorpius déjà endormi et voyageant dans le pays des songes, les deux époux se prêtaient à rejoindre leur enfant dans les bras de Morphée.

- Tu as entendu?, demanda Hermione à son mari.

- Non quoi?

- Ben, des cris, des gloussements...

- Ben... non.

- Hum.

Drago s'approcha de sa femme, un sourire en coin des lèvres.

- Dis, Mia, j'ai bien réfléchi...

- Hum, quoi?

Drago lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Et si on faisait une petite sœur à Scorpius?

_**FIN :D**_

* * *

_**Voilààààà ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis! J'y ai mis tout mon cœur ! :)**_

_**A bientôt , j'espère! :3**_

_**Anabetha :3**_

_**Et maintenant, puisque j'ai reçu des revieuws "anonymes", je me fais un plaisir de leur répondre :)**_

_**RAR**_

_**L :**__** Coucou! Wahou! Merci pour ton si gentil commentaire! Je suis vrai**__**ment touchée! :D Et, oui: je pense me lancer dans l'écriture de fictions sur ce couple :3 Je suis inspirée à fond... Merci encore et j'espère te retrouver dans mes prochaines fictions! Et une très bonne année pour toi! :D**_

_**Lulu : Salut! Wouaaah ! :D Merci ! Je suis heureuse que mon OS t'ait plu :) Oui, j'ai voulu présenter une Pansy douce et changée par la guerre... Malgré son état de de Serpentarde, elle reste une femme amoureuse ;) Je suis contente que les tableaux t'aient plu :D Je rêve d'avoir les même chez moi :p Ne me demande pas pourquoi... ;) Et puis, la fin est un peu guimauve... C'est vrai ! Je ne suis pourtant pas friande du guimauve, mais c'est tout de même le réveillon, et c'est un moment magique où on dévoile l'amour que l'on éprouve pour ses proches... Donc, c'est fait exprès :) Sorry, que ça n'ait pas été ta tasse de thé :s Merci en tout cas pour la note que tu m'as accordée :) ça me touche vraiment :)**_

_**PS: Oui, c'est fait exprès ;) Mais c'est un Loki gentil ;) **_


End file.
